Ginger
by aupercat
Summary: A new person arrives in Happy Tree Town with a whole bunch of hijinks. How will the citizens take it. for the last time accepting ocs
1. proluge

**Yay new oc fic its perfect.**

**Whiskers: Okay so we'll take oc submissions through pm only. the form is down below the surface.**

**Note: I don not get paid. so I don't own Happy Tree Friends.**

* * *

"Well finally I made it," said a ginger colored wolf as she walked down the street. "There it is, my new house," the wolf said. " I wonder my neighbor is," so she knocks on the door of the neighbor," the door opens and the and blue otter is standing there. "Um... Hello?" Whiskers said. The wolf stared at him. Whiskers tried to break the trance.

"My name is Ginger," said the wolf

"Okay,"

"See you late neighbor,"

"See ya later,"

Whiskers stared in awkwardness as she left

"So weird," Whiskers said. When he looked down he saw a gift. He opened it, and boom a bunch of confetti was blasted in his face

* * *

**okay form time**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species: **

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio/Background:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies: **

**Love interests:**

**Other:**

**I will only take pm submissions reviews submissions will be ignored**


	2. My Shell!

**Oh yeah Chapter 2 and I need to falcon punch down my writers block for "Race for the TARDIS". Good news is that soon I will update "Sad Hollywood Ponies". Anyways without further ado**

* * *

Ginger walked down the street humming a weird tune. "Hmm who should I prank next," then she looked at a house. It was a huge shell.

"Idea,"

Ginger took a huge crane from the construction site. She took the crane to the shell and pushed it over. "I hope the person is looking forward to walking upside down," she snickered as she walked away. A little bit later a turtle walked to his house. "OH MY GOD MY HOUSE!" shouted the turtle as he looked at the wreckage. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH H! MY STUFF IS RUINED!" An orange tigress named Stripes overheard the shouting, and ran as fast she could to the scene. "What going on here,"

"ALL OF MY STUFF IS GONE, TRASHED, DESTROYED, EXTRMINATED, AND DELETED!"

"Can you name the person responsible for it?"

"NO, BUT WHOEVER DID THIS BETTER CONFESS TO THEIR CRIMES!

Stripes sighed, she knew that it would be another wave of crazy things will happen. "Lets see if there is any clues left," Then she looked down to see crane track coming from a crane that came from the construction sight. When Stripes got there Handy was standing there in confusion. "What is it Handy?" Stripes asked.

"Someone took my crane and didn't return."

"That could've been the one at the scene of the crime," Stripes said. "Well whoever took it better return otherwise we'll have a serious problem,"

Meanwhile Ginger was ready to pull something off. This time a really expensive mansion. The person who was there was Jon Valkenhyn. "Let see," Ginger thought should I use paint bombs or crème spinach bombs," Then a light bulb went off in her head. Later that night Ginger came back with a whole bunch of paint bombs. First she picked the lock to the mansion, and placed a whole bunch of paint bombs everywhere all set to go off at 8:50 AM. She then left and locked the door ready for some mayhem.

* * *

**HOLYCRAPHOLYCRAP! GINGER IS PLANNING SOMETHING CRAZY. **

**Whiskers: I still can't believe she did that.**

**I know it sucks to be you**

**Whiskers: Screw you**

**I love you**

**Sheldon: Reviews will be appreciated **

**Whiskers: Hey that is my job**

**Sheldon: Sorry**


	3. Mishcheif and Dirt

**Okay Chapter 3 motherf*ckers.**

**Whiskers: Let see what Ginger does.**

* * *

Jon was working on cleaning up the mansion after the paint bombings. Then he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he answered.

"Hello this is officer Stripes."

"Hello officer what is the problem?" Jon asked "Well some crazed person Knocked over a house," Stripes said. Then all of sudden a huge bang and screaming came from Lumpy's house. When Stripes and Jon made it to the scene Lumpy's house was crushed with Lumpy inside. Then another figure popped out it was Luke. "What happened Here!" Stripes shouted.

"Some threw a bird at me and made dive bomb into Lumpy's house!" Luke shouted.

Meanwhile...

Ginger was up to her tricks again. Her next target was Petunia. " Lets if Petunia likes dirt. Ginger burst open the door with her hammer. She grabbed big bags of dirt, opened them, and scattered it everywhere. It was so dirty that you can't even see the carpet. Ginger put the door back into its hinges and hid in a bush. A few minutes later Petunia came back with a brand new broom. When she walked into her house Petunia was shocked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! FILTH FILTH EVERYWHERE ITS ON THE WALL IN MY SHOWER, IN MY BATHROOM EVEN MY BASEMENT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU UUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Petunia shouted. Ginger ran away laughing

* * *

**Well that was mean**

**Luke: OOOWWWW My head.**

**I crave reviews**


	4. The enconter

**Chapter 4 for peeps sorry about taking so long but the writers block and all**

* * *

Ginger watched as Petunia was having a heart attack due the dirt and her OCD. Ginger then grabbed a hose and put in Petunia's house and turned it on and left. Later Handy came to her house for a date. Ginger watched while hiding in the same bush. "Petunia I'm here."

There was no response

"Petunia?"

Still no response.

Ginger came out of the shrub.

"Hey can you help me?" Handy asked. "Sure." Ginger replied. She then pulled out a lock pick and unlocked the door and opened it. A huge blast of water hit Handy.

"SURFS UP DUDE!" Ginger said before running up laughing. On top of Handy's unconscious body was Petunia's corpse. Died of a combo of drowning and Heart attack and heart failure. Meanwhile Lifty and Shifty just robbed a bank. They were running from the police when the ran into the runaway wolf. "You gotta help us!" Lifty begged. "You can't let the cops get us. "But we just met and I don't know you." Ginger replied. "Please we'll do anything!" Shifty replied. "Anything eh?"

* * *

**OMG this was a very short chapter**

**Whiskers: Isn't most of these chapters short **

**Yeah but this might be the shortest**

**Oh well anyways stick around for chapter 5**

**Also I got a awesome scooter and pencil sharpener **

**Whiskers: Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Peanut butter bomb time!

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5 and as you know I live in so its snowed last night and it was nice but my dog kept eating the snow.**

**Whiskers: Just get on with it.**

**Okay!**

* * *

The police station was crowded. People where lined up because of a certain ginger fox kept causing chaos. Pop complained that someone replaced the baby food with liquid metal and the milk with a horse's you know what, Avi complained that someone blasted Heavy Metal she was asleep, Giggles complained that someone dumped garbage all over her lawn, and so on.

"Look everyone has been pranked!" Stripes shouted trying to calm down the crowd. "Some harmless and some painful!"

"Like me!" Giggles interrupted stating the obvious

"Shut up Giggles!" Stripes hissed "Anyways as I was saying I'm doing my best to find the culprit the least you could is hang back and contact me if you see anything suspicious"

Then Lumpy started staring at a bird, totally unsure of what its doing.

Meanwhile...

Ginger, Lifty, and Shifty were working on this prank that she had set up. What it was that she had made a large peanut butter bomb. Its exploding range was going to cover the whole town. They would catapult it through the woods. Ginger was working on the bomb while Lifty and Shifty worked on the catapult. After a few hours the bomb and catapult were ready. They moved the bomb to the catapult.

"On my mark we launch the bomb," Ginger said

"3...2...1 FIRE!" Lifty and Shifty launched the bomb into town

KABOOM!, Happy Tree Town was coated in peanut butter.

"Yes!, it worked!" Ginger said with glee. "Ahem," Shifty said.

"Oh right"

Ginger reached into her pockets and grabbed a bag a gold and handed it to the twins. "Thanks!" Lifty and Shifty said after scampering off. When they got home they realized that the bag got all wet on the trip back. Shifty opened it and all the gold melted. It turned out that Ginger gave them chocolate instead of real gold. That got Shifty real mad.

"Hey Lifty!" he shouted.

"What!" Lifty replied.

"We've been scammed! She gave us chocolate instead of gold"!

"WHAT!" Lifty shouted as he ran towards him. "What should we do!"

"Teach here her a lesson!" Shifty growled.

* * *

**Oh crap that was crazy. **

**Stick around for chapter 6**


End file.
